The Sweetest Cherry
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Sequel to The Sweetest Coffee. Mikan and Natsume's been going out for 5 months and Luna and her twin Reo had their eyes to get revenge on HIM! Mikan was just a part of their plan and Natsume knows about it. Will they be able to stay together for long?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god! Thank you everyone for liking The Sweetest Coffee. Due to the request of Whatever07 a friend of kuroneko27 who wanted a sequel and to everyone else who seriously wanted it, here it is. It's a three chapter oneshot. The first one is a Mikan side-story, then the second is a mix of Mikan and Natsume, then it's a Natsume side-story.**

**Summary**

**After Natsume finally realized his deep feelings for Mikan, Natsume oddly enough wanted more. Only until Luna wanted to get revenge and started to ask her twin brother Reo to seduce Mikan into liking him. Reo had his eyes to destroy Natsume since all his girlfriends seem to always have feelings for Natsume so he was glad to find one weakness from him, what's more is that when Mikan and Natsume were young, they were in the same school as Reo and Mikan USED to have a crush on Reo. Just until she becomes totally good friends with Natsume. Since Reo has Mikan's old crush as proof he can finally destroy Natsume. Now just what will Mikan and Natsume do to stay together?**

**The Sweetest Cherry**

**Part 1: The First Encounter**

"So Natsume, where are we going?" Mikan asked smiling away as she let her hands swing around as she walked with Natsuko at Shibuya Park.

"Where did we go yesterday?" Natsume asked.

"The movies," Mikan answered politely.

"The day before?"

"The zoo."

"On Thursday?"

"The charity bazaar."

"On Wednesday?"

"We went to your college's sports day."

"On Tuesday?"

"The new Coffee Ribbon shop near the station."

"On Monday?"

"You had a photo shoot so we didn't have a date on that day," Mikan answered disappointed.

"Where were we supposed to go on Monday?" Natsume asked.

"The new Aqua Dome," Mikan answered. "You remember? The new aquarium building they just finished. You promised me last week but on the day were supposed to go you had your job on." Mikan sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Would you like to go today then?" Natsume asked smiling.

Mikan had a hopeful face on and nodded frequently. Natsume grinned and held Mikan's hands in his and walked off to his car. While they walked past a black Mitsubishi Evolution, the passenger seat window slides down and a guy with purple neon hair looked out of the window and smirked.

"Onee-chan (Sister), Hyuuga is on the move with the 'monkey' towards Jodan Street," The guy said to his phone.

"_Good, make sure you track them down. The days we've been researching on their dates can't fail us now. By the end of today, you should know all the personalities and characteristics of that monkey. Get her and I'll get him_," Answered his sister then he hung up.

"Let the games begin, Hyuuga," The guy smirked and ordered the driver to move and stalk the cute couple.

* * *

"Ne, Natsume…," Mikan sighed.

"Hmm…" Natsume hmm-ed.

"We didn't realize the aquarium was closed on a Sunday, did we?" Mikan sweat dropped.

"…Well, of course I did! I just didn't want to make you feel down," Natsume arrogantly lied and let go of Mikan's hand.

"Your ears are red! You're lying! You didn't know anything either!" Mikan pointed out.

"Hey! Hey! It's not my fault we didn't get to go on that Monday!" Natsume said and got struck by guilt.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE DIDN'T GET TO GO ON THAT MONDAY!" Mikan scolded.

Natsume huffed and folded his arms trying to become angry even when he's actually enjoying the fact that Mikan is furious.

"Uwaaaah!" Mikan stretched her body and smiled. "OK then Natsume! Bye bye!"

Saying that caught Natsume off guard and he turned his head and stared at her as she was walking down the path towards the city.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Natsume shouted as he tried to catch up to Mikan.

"Well, Natsume isn't taking me anywhere so I'm bored. Bye bye!" She said that word once again which now made Natsume furious and ran faster to catch up to her. When she realized this, she panicked and ran as well.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?!" Mikan shouted as she ducked from a sign that was just above her head.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" Natsume shouted back and just punched the sign above him.

"STOP RUNNING!" Mikan shouted and ran for her life and avoided all the people blocking her way.

"YOU STOP FIRST!" Natsume shoved everyone in his way which made everyone curse to him and he shouted 'F'.

"NO WAY! You're scaring the life out of me!" Mikan shouted.

"WELL YOU'RE **RUINING THE LIFE OUT OF** **ME**!" Natsume shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE!" Mikan shouted and suddenly hit and trampled over an unknown guy. Natsume stopped running and looked shocked and ran faster to Mikan who's now trying to wake that guy up. "Hey mister? You OK?! Mister?"

"You OK?" Natsume asked crouching down.

"He just fainted," Mikan smiled.

"Not him, you," Natsume huffed.

"You should be more worried over someone who actually GOT hurt, Natsume," Mikan sighed.

"Why bother? He's not someone I know," Natsume stood up and stretched his body. "That was a good run."

"Natsume, you're as arrogant as always!" Mikan laughed and stood up. Then she realized there was a huge scratch mark on his right hand and she shuddered. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Oh, umm…well, I 'accidently' hit and destroyed a huge sign above my head so it scratched my hand…a little," Natsume flinched as Mikan touched the scratch.

"It's bad. Let's go to Anna's house, it isn't that far from here. Call your manager or someone to pick up your car. We'll go and clean your wound now," Mikan smiled and grabbed hold of Natsume and dragged him to Anna's place. Meanwhile…

_Those bastards! They couldn't even help dear ol' me!_ The neon colored hair guy from before cursed. He remained on the ground since he couldn't get up after Mikan trampled over him.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Yes Onee-chan?" The neon colored hair answered his phone in depression.

"REO! I heard from Kakoto-kun (the driver) that you just let them go like that!" The female voice was furious and filled with anger. "If you don't surpass them today, I'll have to take over and your revenge is going solo!" The female hung up her phone.

"That girl pisses me off! She should've just done it on her own instead of getting my claws dirty just for it!" Reo mumbled and he was finally able to get up. He dusted his pants and took out his phone once again and dialed a number. "Persona!" He said.

* * *

"Natsume! Hold still!" Mikan scolded as Natsume kept on flinching the moment the medicine touched the wound.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Natsume shouted and Mikan sighed.

"Aww, Mi-chan! Your hubby is way too cute!" Anna squealed as she came in the room with some hot chocolates and some cupcakes.

"For the last time Anna! He's not my hubby!" Mikan shouted.

"Just let her think of it that way. It's not **that** bad!" Natsume smirked and Mikan blushed. She hid her face and continued to wipe the blood from the scratch.

"Oh, by the way Mi-chan. I didn't mean to be a stalker or anything but I've been following you on a couple…or more of your dates lately," Anna said which shocked Mikan. Mikan stood up and looked oddly at Anna since she was somewhat worried.

"The thing is, every time I'm following you, I seem to see this huge black car stalking you as well. The both of you didn't let anyone hold any grudges on you…did you?" Anna asked. "I'm just merely worried. Cause every time you make a move to go somewhere else, the window will slide down and a guy and sometimes a girl will have their phone to their ears. Like spies or something!" Anna said.

Mikan looked at Natsume in curiosity. "Must be Luna!" Natsume thought. He looked outside of the window and sure still, a black car staying there waiting. "I know that car. We use her car to go on dates. I think she still likes me though. What a pain."

"Umm…hubby-chan…you're really pissing Mikan off by talking about your ex-girlfriend, you know…," Anna sweat dropped as the both of them saw Mikan staring daggers at Natsume with a bad and evil aura. Natsume smiled sheepishly and sighed.

Natsume stood up and cupped Mikan's face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I already told you I only love you…didn't I?" Natsume smiled and Mikan blushed and hugged Natsume.

"Guys! Knock it off! Mama's coming into the room!" Anna said and rushed to clean up the mess with the first-aid kit. When Anna mom came in Natsume was sitting politely on the floor and eating the cupcakes while Mikan sat like a lady drinking her cup of hot chocolate with a pinky out. Anna was serving Natsume's hot chocolate in a good manner.

"Oh, hello mama," Anna greeted and smiled.

"Hi auntie!" Mikan greeted and nudged Natsume, Natsume stood up and bowed.

"Now who is this young man?" Anna's mom chuckled as she saw Natsume.

"Would you believe it mama? That's Mi-chan's boyfriend!" Anna squealed.

"Oh my! It's good to have finally been able to meet you Hokage-kun!" Anna's mom was greatly misunderstood and Anna was struck by lightning when Mikan and Natsume glared at her. "Mikan-chan has never stopped talking about you ever since you left for America 6 years back! I'm glad she's now happy with her loved one!"

"Umm…mama," Anna started. "This is Hyuuga Natsume."

With that name, Anna's mom froze in embarrassment at the same time she thought of what she just said. _If this is not Reo Hokage and I assumed he was, that means Mikan's new boyfriend might just be…conscious of what I said._ But she has no idea how seriously conscious he is.

Natsume stood up and walked off from the room in a bad mood. "Na-Natsume!" Mikan called out and stood up. He glanced back and sneered at her and left the room.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Mikan-chan! I didn't know!" Anna's mom apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's just that I didn't even explain properly to you and such! I'm sorry! Please excuse me!" Mikan bowed and rushed to find Natsume.

* * *

"NATSUME!" Mikan shouted as she tried to speed up her pace towards Natsume. He made it a lot easier since he stopped walking and faced back.

"To think I said I just _only_ loved you when you had other people in mind," Natsume chuckled. "I'm such an idiot!"

"You're misunderstanding something! Reo was the guy I like years back when we were in junior high! He moved away after I confessed so in a way he dumped me! We have no relationship whatsoever!" Mikan explained.

"Eh? Is that you?! Mikan Sakura-chan!" A guy walking opposite from them waved and Mikan and Natsume took a glance. Mikan widen her eyes when she saw the person waving.

"Re-Reo-kun," Mikan said.

"Well, well, speak of the devil," Natsume smirked. "I guess I shouldn't be meddling with your love affair." With that Natsume started to walk away.

"No, wait! Natsume!" Mikan tried to make a grab-for-it to Natsume just until Reo hugged Mikan tightly from the back which startled Mikan…and Natsume.

"Aww, Mikan-chan! I'm so glad you're still here! Talk about coincidence! I came back just for you! This time we can finally go and date each other!" Reo smiled and made a huge smirk towards Natsume.

"But wait! I'm already with Natsume!" Mikan answered and struggled to get free from Reo's grasp. "And this is really a super and unrealistic coincidence!" Mikan and Natsume thought.

"You mean that guy who looks as if he just dumped you? No way! You deserve better!" Reo argued.

Mikan stopped struggling for a moment. Who was she thinking? What was she thinking? This is Reo isn't it? A guy she like years back and practically told everyone and became a slightly bit snobby about it. But Natsume? He was the guy she was with years before Reo came into the picture! Years before she was born! Years before she even felt a slightly bit of like towards Reo. It's just Natsume…

"But-but! I love him more than my life!" Mikan started and Reo and Natsume stopped whatever they were doing. Mikan broke Reo's hold over her ran towards Natsume. She hugged him tightly as if to have never let go of him again.

"I really love you Natsume! So Please! Please don't leave me alone! Please! I'm sorry!" Mikan cried and buried her head in his shirt. Natsume stood there dumbfounded. What was he to do? He in a way **was** dumping her but to receive a reaction from her like this was really unexpected to him. Natsume merely smiled and patted Mikan's head. She faced Natsume and they kissed; only Natsume's eyes were glaring and directing it towards Reo.

_She'll be mine, Hyuuga. I swear she will! And by the time she is, you're dead!_ Reo clenched his fists tightly and ran back and entered an alley where the black car stopped. "Onee-chan. It seems they're harder to break up than I thought."

"Chill, I have a photo shoot with Natsume tomorrow. I'll try and seduce him. You **will** enroll into the monkey's school tomorrow and you **will** seduce her! We'll kill two idiots with one stone, you know! Don't let me down!" The female voice shouted and hung up.

"Argh! She pisses me off!" Reo shouted his lungs out. Just as he shouted, a black figure appeared behind him.

"So, Reo, any good victims I could lay my hands on?" Persona approached with a smirky grin on his face.

"Not something I'm asking you to gobble up, that's for sure. But, I want you to keep an eye on Sakura Mikan behind the shadows. The moment when I signal you when she's opposing me, tie her up and knock her out and place her inside Onee-chan's room. We're luring Hyuuga Natsume out of this," Reo said.

"That'll be 75 000," Persona said. (Talk about greedy)

"Finish the task before I pay you," Reo said. Persona didn't argue back and disappeared.

"The first stage has just begun, Hyuuga," Reo said.

* * *

"Hey, Mikan," Natsume shook Mikan a little. Mikan's eyes flicked open and she sat. "Feeling better?"

Mikan nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"I told Arata-san to send someone to get my car. You fainted after we ran too much so I brought you to my place," Natsume said and placed a damp handkerchief on Mikan's forehead. "Just lie down and rest. We had quite an exhausting day today; I called your mom and told her you'd sleepover. She just warned to not do naughty stuffs. Only until your next birthday that is!" Mikan blushed when Natsume said that and he chuckled.

"Orange or Mango juice?" Natsume asked.

"Umm…o-orange," Mikan said, as her face was still as red as a tomato.

"Alright then. Oh, I'm sorry but I left you alone in the house for 20 minutes. I had to get your change of clothes from your mom," Natsume said as he freshly squeezes the orange to a glass.

"It's fine. At least I didn't get harassed by anyone…OW!" Mikan screamed and she just realized somehow or other there was a huge scratch on her arm which says 'DIE!' and the blood is still fresh.

"Mikan!" Natsume worried and went to her. "Crap, what the hell is this?!" Natsume shouted in rage.

"Relax, thank god it just looks like a scratch," Mikan smiled.

"Didn't you realize this was used by a pocket knife?! Argh! Who in the world would dare to do such a crummy old thing?" Natsume cursed.

"I told you to relax!" Mikan knocked Natsume's head with a pillow. "I am more of a human than you so I know what to do! Unlike you who scream for help and your whole entire fan club would come to the rescue." Mikan huffed and went over to a wardrobe to get the first-aid kit.

"But they do come in handy," Natsume said and sighed. He took Mikan's orange juice and placed it next to her. "Do you have any idea who did this to you?" Natsume asked and he saw Mikan twitched her eyebrow which clearly states that '_isn't it obvious_' look. "Oh right, stupid question. Must be that Hokage guy who was somehow stalking you before. He must be Luna's brother!"

"Reo is Luna's brother?" Mikan asked.

"Twin brother to be exact. Luna is your age, 17, so is Reo. They're formally known as the Hokage twins, one with beauty and the other with power," Natsume said. "That's how I got to know Luna. She was quite a bitch anyway. To introduce herself, she gave me a magazine which states everything about her."

"You sure know a lot," Mikan huffed. Natsume smiled and suddenly hugged Mikan.

"Even after coupling for 5 months, I still can't get out of the fact that you're so cute!" Natsume said. (This is way beyond his personality. Sorry fans)

Mikan felt overly self-conscious and her face heats up. "Umm…I guess we should now go catch Reo. Yeah," Mikan said and blushed furiously.

"No, we shouldn't," Natsume said.

Mikan looked at Natsume, confused. "Eyh? Why?"

"Leave him be. He'll know that he's messing with the wrong couple from today," Natsume cursed. _I'm not going to drag you into Luna's revenge Mikan. Just stay safe_.

"OK, then. Oyasumi (Good night)," Mikan waved and went to sleep in Natsume's bedroom. "Are you sure I could take the bed?"

"It's fine. I have a sofa bed," Natsume reassured and saw Mikan smiled and closed the door. _Luna's having an apology photo shoot tomorrow. I need to be cautious. But who can I have to protect Mikan while I'm away?_

* * *

"I'll be going to school now, Natsume. Your coffee is in the tea pot, the omelet just needs to be heated for a few seconds, your clothes are washed and you just need to dry it up. Oh and your photo shoot is in 3 hours," Mikan said as she saw Natsume sleeping under a kotatsu instead of the couch. Natsume yawned and waved goodbye and continued to sleep.

Koko's car was outside of Natsume's apartment so Mikan car pooled along with him. "So Mikan-chan. How's your life going with Hyuuga-kun?"

"Ne, Koko, did Natsume order you to fetch me?" Mika asked solemnly.

"Hmm…no, but Anna-chan did! She's so cute when she asked for a request!" Koko smiled gleefully.

"I see," Mikan said, so Koko drove along to get to Gakuen Alice without having a thought of neither curiosity nor suspicion. "Ne Mikan-chan. We're here! Anna-chan didn't join us today because she said her mom isn't feeling well and totally depressed so I'm going to visit…"

"YOU.BETTER.NOT!" Mikan glared and clutched Koko's collar and Koko flinched when Mikan's hateful eyes met his.

"H-Hai!" He said eyes widened at Mikan's reaction. Suddenly, in front of the school's gate, a black metallic BMW Z3 appeared and Hotaru Imai went out from the car.

"I-Imai?!" Koko asked. And the whole entire student body stared at her. The most richest 17 year old in the world and gained 17 billion dollars at the age of 12 came into the school grounds by wearing black shiny ankle-boots, black jeans and a grey fur coat with sunglasses over her head.

"Hotaru-chan?" Mikan glanced back and saw Hotaru smirked.

"I just thought I'd dropped by. I won 20 billion a couple of hours ago on a horse race so I'm sharing part of it with you," Hotaru said and walked over to Mikan.

"A HORSE RACE?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"Everyone bets a lot when I come, they intend to get my money, I bet…on my own horse creation, HORX 27. I can control it from afar just by placing the controller near my control nerve cells. It'll tell the horse everything they need to do. But of course I had to lose a lot before just to make the horse somehow very weak and people will never vote. But then it just so happens that the total amount of betting went up to 20.1 billion dollars against my horse, so I bet A LOT," Hotaru said. "And I won!"

"She's evil!"

"A She-devil!"

"A cruel human!"

"A Manipulator."

"Those to me are comments you scumbags!" Hotaru stared at the people who cursed her and smiled. "You are the daughter of Salvatore; son of Johnson's the third, the son of the famous twin Whinnens and daughter of Hastings. All of your parents work under me if you haven't notice. The moment I complain about you to my company, your life will be in full depression." The kids stepped back and bowed and ran away in an instant.

"Hotaru! That's mean! I'm glad you're back!" Mikan smiled and ran to hug Hotaru.

"Not on my watch!" Hotaru let out the baka-gun and shoot but the exact coordinate to hit Mikan, Mikan made a forward flip and landed in front of Hotaru and hugged her.

"I've learned how to avoid that for now!" Mikan smiled. Hotaru smiled and hugged back. "It's good to be back. How's Ruka?"

"…lonely…," Mikan sighed. "He's been cooped up in the music room for days. And when it's break time, we'll always hear him play the violin."

"He's exaggerating," Hotaru sighed. "Dakota!" Hotaru ordered.

"Yes, my lady," Dakota, her bodyguard responded.

"Bring in the car at noon and bring a change of clothes for me and my friend Sakura Mikan," Hotaru said. "We'll be going to take a visit to _that person_'s house."

"As you wish, we will take our leave," Dakota said.

"Being absolutely polite will not give you a raise you know," Hotaru added.

"Yes ma'am," Dakota made a mocking face which made Mikan laugh and everyone else shocked.

"Better," Hotaru felt better when she saw Mikan laughed.

* * *

After Hotaru met up with all her other friends like Yuu, Mochu and the teachers it has just strike noon. Mikan just went out of her class to go to her next period session. Only until she bumped into Reo.

"Ah! Mikan-chan!" Reo said excitedly and held her hands. "What's your class now?"

"Huh? Umm…Physics," Mikan said.

"REALLY?! That's mine too. I signed up to this school last week so today's my first day and I haven't been to one class at all. It's all so confusing," Reo cheekily laughed and so did Mikan.

"Really? Well, come on, after Physics I can show you around the school," Mikan smiled.

_First chance!_ Reo thought and smiled. He tried to make a grab-for-it to hold Mikan's hand while going to class to make a first impression in front of the whole student body. Reo caught Mikan's hand and held it tightly. "I-I'm sorry. It's that I'm sort of nervous today."

"It's OK if it's like that then," Mikan smiled and started to head for the classroom only until someone hand-chopped Reo's hand which was holding Mikan's.

"I won't allow a person who has such bad records to touch Mikan," Hotaru glared and pulled Mikan to her side.

"I-I'm sorry," Reo wept.

"Aww, Hotaru, you made him cry," Mikan said and walked over to Reo. Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and walked the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Out," Hotaru said solemnly. _So this is the person you were talking about, Hyuuga. Don't worry; everything is in my hands for now_. Hotaru pulled Mikan into the car and she asked Dakota to move towards the _person_'s house.

"Mikan," Hotaru said and Mikan looked at her. "I forbid you to talk to that guy again. Hokage Reo isn't it?" Hotaru said.

"Natsume…he's gone too far," Mikan said which made Hotaru suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Don't act dumb. Natsume called you here didn't he?" Mikan asked. Hotaru nodded and leaned back to her chair. "How did you know?"

"First he called Anna to call Koko, then some of the girls in my class started to annoyingly pretended to stand in front of me and talked about the new transfer student and started to bitch about him and you popped up out of the blue," Mikan started.

"You've been observing well," Hotaru said. "Yeah, it's true that Hyuuga called me yesterday night when I was in England. Luckily I was already in the flight heading for the race. He has good timing. On the way here, I researched on the Hokages. Reo Hokage, known as the brains of the twins though his IQ is no match for mine; I beat his by 214 points," Hotaru laughed.

_Isn't…Isn't there a limit of not more than 190 IQ points or am I wrong?_ Mikan sweat-dropped.

"But Reo… that guy has conquered one of the largest yakuza groups in Japan," Hotaru said. "But since he is in a way a mama's boy, he wouldn't dare to kill anyone."

"But he went too far so Natsume had to call for back up," Mikan said. "Someone cut my hand yesterday when I was unconscious and that time Natsume was out."

"Let me see," Hotaru said and Mikan held out her arm. Hotaru took out a cotton bud and wiped a small clot of dried blood. And put it on a scanner she was holding.

"It'll be my blood obviously!" Mikan said. _WHACK!_

"I know that, idiot! I'm checking on the design. In a way, it's well made, without any scared thoughts in mind," Hotaru said and wore some kind of blue goggles.

"Which means?" Mikan asked.

"The person who did this to you wasn't even afraid if you're either awake, sleeping or even dead," Hotaru said which sent Goosebumps down Mikan's spine. "And I know only one person who isn't afraid of going to hell."

"Who?" Mikan asked.

"Souji Persona, the shadow murderer," Hotaru said. "He's a well-paid bastard who gets over 50 000 dollars just to kills one tiny drop of blood from a victim. Recently the cops are on the loose to catch him, so he hid beneath the shadow of buildings."

"How do you know this?" Mikan asked.

"He was to kill me a year ago by one of my clients when I cheated them and received 75 million dollars just from selling a fake Amanatsu (Is that the name of the Mikan robot Hotaru made?)" Hotaru said and closed the scanner. "We ought to catch him fast. I hope that person could help."

* * *

**OK guys! In this sequel, in a way, I'm starting to add up all the other characters. I hope you like it! If you're disappointed, tell me! I'LL REWRITE IT TO MAKE IT BETTER! But I need the support of more than 7 to change the storyline or else it wouldn't be fair to the people who actually liked it. BloodyHolly signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated this fiction.**

**The Photo Shoot**

"Kyaaa! Natsume looks so beautiful!" The staff squealed as they saw Natsume posed in front if the camera with Luna Hokage posing as sexy as possible to match up with Natsume's level.

"OK, we'll take five," The director shouted and all the girls ran to Natsume to pass him glasses of water and towels. Natsume grinned and took one towel and a glass of water.

"Thank you," He smiled.

"He's becoming more polite day by day."

"I love him!"

Luna then skipped over to Natsume and acted cute when she fell from her high heel that broke. "Ah, ouch!" She cried and Natsume turned to look at her.

"Can't stand with your two left feet?" Natsume asked and walked away. Luna glared at him.

"Natsume-kun! Ah, ouch! It hurts!" She cried again and Natsume glanced back. He motioned a staff to help her out. "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Luna shouted to the staff and she stood up on her own. "Hey Natsume! I made this photo shoot to apologize to you but it would be meaningless if you don't play your part!"

"It _is_ meaningless. I only came here for publicity," Natsume said trying to control himself from punching something. "Besides, I don't need to forgive you but I'd rather forget you. Clear?" Natsume asked and Luna was taken aback.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Luna shouted and Natsume ignored her and walked into his changing room to change to the next leather jacket. Natsume took out his phone and dialed a number.

…………………………….

"Yeah?" Hotaru picked up her phone. "Yes, she's here with me. We're on the way to the assassin's hide out. She's fine. No, the cut wasn't bad. My serum should work fine. Yes Hyuuga, I'll call you as soon as I get there. No Hyuuga, she's not dying. GOODBYE HYUUGA!" Hotaru shouted and hangs up the phone. "Sheesh! The boy needs to get a life," Hotaru grunted and saw Mikan smiling as she ate some strawberry filled chocolates.

"These are good. Where'd you buy this?" Mikan asked.

"At a place called Gardeena Highlands down by the east coast. It tastes good huh?" Hotaru asked.

"Extremely!" Mikan smiled and Hotaru made a phone call.

"David, buy a hundred boxes of the Gardeena Highland Strawberry Chocolates and deliver it to Sakura Mikan's house by tomorrow evening! YES IT'S URGENT!" Hotaru shouted.

"I didn't want a hundred boxes, y'know?" Mikan sighed. Hotaru was always like this to her. Ever since she made millions, she always spend it for Mikan. Anything Mikan likes is what she'll buy excessively.

"But you like it, right?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah," Mikan blushed when she ate another one. The good taste of strawberries melted in her mouth and the sweetness just hypes her up to eat more and more. "So where's Natsume? Still at the photo shoot?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. Looks like Luna Hokage is trying her best to win Natsume's heart once again. Too bad his heart is at last filled by you," Hotaru said. "But if you have any problems concerning him, feel free to call me to dispose of him," Hotaru said with a smile.

_Do you know how scary you look, Hotaru?_ Mikan thought. "I will. But I have to know, why does Reo act like such a baby? Years ago, his ego and cocky attitude was so high it pissed me off. Now that he acts like a wimp, I can't help but to feel sorry for him."

"It's what he wants. Luna wants Natsume and Reo wants you. It's natural that they'd both want to separate the both of you so they can have their happy ever after scene," Hotaru said.

"But Reo has gone too far when he asked Persona to do his dirty job. He's going to pay and I mean it literally," Hotaru cursed and the car stopped abruptly in front of an old abandoned building. Dark, dirty and definitely stinky.

"That Persona guy, he lives here?" Mikan asked.

"No, there," Hotaru pointed to a small cottage. They are in a jungle with mists everywhere. Shadows, it's what Persona lives for. "I'll go in first. You must stay behind me at all costs," Hotaru said and Mikan nodded.

Hotaru walked slowly towards the cottage and Mikan find it strange why she isn't walking in a straight line even though there isn't anything blocking their way.

Hotaru jumped across something but to Mikan's eyes was nothing. "Jump," Hotaru whispered and Mikan did as she was told. Hotaru then walked on her tip toes and finally they reached the door. "Persona Souji. Open the door," Hotaru commanded and the door opened with the creepy sound.

"Imai Hotaru, welcome to my humble home," When Mikan and Hotaru stepped in, they found a man with a black cloak covering him and a mask. He stared at them with intense eyes that can be seen through his eye holes.

Hotaru went to a sofa and sat on it without a care as though she owns it. "I've got a proposition for you, Persona," Hotaru said but realized that Persona was staring intently towards Mikan.

The stare paralyzed Mikan on the spot. She couldn't move. Hotaru smirked and snapped her fingers and Mikan's eyes blinked. She looked around and sat next to Hotaru out of instinct that she should.

"Clever," Persona said. "You know when I attack. As expected from the daughter of the demon herself," He said and leaned on his chair. He crossed his legs. "So what have you for me?" He asked.

Hotaru threw pictures of people on the table. "You know my client, how interesting," Persona said and didn't even bother looking at the picture as he realized the picture was Luna and Reo. "What do you want me to do about it?" Hotaru threw a piece of cheque to his face and he frowned. "Kill?"

"No, make sure these two don't even lay a strand of hair on my dear Mikan," Hotaru said.

"I'm sorry my dear. But their game has started and I am to allow them to lay more than a strand of hair on the girl," Persona said.

Hotaru grinned. "True, but the payment hasn't been settled. Mine has," Hotaru said. "I'll take anything. Double the payment, I don't care," Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, my job is an _assassin_. I kill, I don't _protect_," Persona said and Hotaru frowned.

"If I know you better, Persona, you'd do anything for money. And here I am, offering 20 million dollars and you're declining. It's like I don't know you at all," Hotaru said and took the cheque away from Persona's face but Persona grabbed Hotaru's arm instantly.

"What do I get out of this? I get money, true, but what about my other client. Having a bad reputation will make me lose all the money in the world, so I'd only have 20 million to live on?" Persona asked.

"Heh, I'm glad you finally see it my way," Hotaru grinned and placed the cheque down. "Let's play it this way. Pretend you _are_ following their rules into attacking Mikan. Fool them, I know how you love to outsmart people. Inform me of their plans at all time. Each time you do, a thousand dollars will be paid but don't try to fool me," Hotaru said.

"Still, I'll abide to it, _but_ what do I get from this?" Persona asked.

"Money, dear Persona! Look at this girl, she has all the boys in the world in her hands," Hotaru pointed to Mikan. "They'd do anything for her. At her age as well as mine, we'd soon become the president and the cabinet itself of this country. Once we've befriended many rich, why wouldn't you _want_ to socialize with us? Many of our _friends_ has people to kill, and we should be able to recommend you to them. You, Persona Souji, the _best_ assassin in the world."

Persona grinned. "The daughter of the demon has a great point, but listen to this, if you don't keep to your end of the bargain of providing me with cash and more clients, _she'll_ be the payment," Persona pointed to Mikan and Mikan's eyes widen.

_That's a hard bargain, Persona. You know I wouldn't risk Mikan's life into this. I was only planning to protect and help her. _Hotaru thought.

Persona grinned. _I know your weakness as well as you know mine._ He snickered.

"Agreed," Hotaru said. Persona threw a document file and Hotaru signed and added a few terms and conditions into the list. "Hope you do your job well, Persona. Because if you don't, _you know the consequences_." Hotaru grinned and brought Mikan into the car.

…………………………………………………………………

"Hotaru! What on earth were you doing?! How do you plan to pay all those money? 20 million? I could live a hundred years with that amount and how could _you_ have that amount of money at your age?!"

"WATCH OUT!" Hotaru shouted and pulled Mikan back and Mikan looked down. The ground had a purple and bubbly liquid. Mikan's movement caused a small stone drop into the puddle and a sizzle sound was popped out. "I told you to follow _my_ steps! Persona filled this forest with thousands of acid ponds and gas. My watch could sense the presence so I can avoid it! Don't step into it if you don't wanna lose a leg!"

When they got back into the car, they drove off back to the city.

…………………………………………………………………….

Natsume was sitting in his apartment thinking about Luna. Thinking about Mikan, thinking about his career. He's confused. He's sure Mikan is more important that his career, heck, he only went forward in this career because of her.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Natsume answered.

"Hyuuga, the deal is set. But the price to pay is close to impossible for you," Hotaru said.

"How much?"

"20 million," Hotaru said with a snicker.

"YOU BET ON THAT MUCH?! THAT'S LIKE A LIFETIME AMOUNT OF MONEY FOR MY JOB! I'M ONLY AN INTERMEDIATE! THE INTERNATIONAL RANKS ARE STILL TOO FAR FOR ME!"

"Don't shout idiot. You're in debt to me," She said.

"Even if it's you, I still can't pay," Natsume admitted.

"Your payment is Mikan. If she so much sheds one tear and it's because of _you_, you better get 20 million ready!"

"Imai, you can't expect me to make sure she's happy all the time. There's bound to be a day she cries about some foolish thing I did. I'm not perfect and neither is she," Natsume said.

"Then _be_ perfect or pay up. She's asleep now, so she doesn't know of this deal but her life is no longer at stake," Hotaru said. _Not if I don't keep the end of my bargain_. She thought.

"Fine. Send her to my place. She'll be having a photo shoot with me," Natsume said.

" A photo shoot?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you. She's a model for the _Celeb Love_ magazine. We're the best couple in Japan for celebrities. I think that's one reason why Luna wants me, more publicity," Natsume added.

"Understood, but I'm joining. Just in case Reo an Luna does something despicable," Hotaru said and Natsume agreed and hangs up.

………………………..

"Alright, make-up!" The director said and Natsume walked to the dressing room and sat inside. People rushed around him to beautify his face.

"Ah, Sakura-san," The director said and Natsume turned around and saw Mikan and Hotaru bowing to the director. "What are you doing here so early? Your photo shoot starts in two hours."

"Is Natsume here?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"He's at the back, but I'm sorry, you're not allowed in." He said.

"Really?" Mikan asked and make a cutesy apologetic face. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting then." She bowed.

"Oh no, no, no, it's alright, he's not taking any photos now, you may come in, come in," The director said and Mikan giggled and kissed both his cheeks and thanked him.

"NATSUME!!!" Mikan skipped and shouted his name. The people surrounding Natsume gave way and Mikan hugged Natsume's neck from the back. "I MISS YOU!"

"Get off, Mikan," Natsume said and tried to loosen up Mikan's grip over his neck.

Mikan pouted and let go. "Che, you're always so giddy when you meet me, what's wrong now?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing," Natsume said. "Hello Imai."

"Hello Hyuuga," Hotaru said and looked around. "Where is she?"

"Somewhere, I couldn't care less," Natsume said and kissed Mikan lightly on the lips. "I'll be right back, I need to get the new clothes."

Mikan folded her arms and stared at him walking away. "Something's troubling him but I don't know what."

"Of course you don't, what _do_ you know, Mikan?!" Hotaru snorted.

"MEANIE!" Mikan shouted and hit Hotaru repeatedly.

"NATSUME!" A female voice shouted and Mikan and Hotaru saw Luna Hokage wearing a long silver silk dress and her hair shines in silver lights. "Oh, it's _you_. What the hell are you doing here?" She glared and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you know this is a private photo shoot? SECURITY!" She shouted.

"Relax Luna, she's with me. She's always with me," Natsume smirked and placed his hand around Mikan's neck.

"Tch," Luna walked away.

Mikan looked at Natsume's new outfit for the photo shoot. He was wearing a grey suit with a black bow-tie and shiny black shoes. "You look really good."

"Don't I always?" He chuckled and Mikan giggled.

"What's the theme for your photo shoot today?" Mikan asked.

"Balls in Fall," Natsume said. "Gowns and suits for balls and dinner in autumn," Natsume said.

"Gowns, huh?" Mikan glared at Luna.

"Don't worry," Natsume kissed Mikan on her lips. "You'll love _our_ theme later for the magazine."

Natsume left and stood next to Luna. He left his hand on her waist and she touched his cheeks and posed. The cameraman took shots continuously with their every movement.

No matter what, Mikan still thought of them as some beautiful people that she couldn't reach. They posed as though they were really together and their expression was too good.

"No wonder he's a professional," Hotaru said and Mikan nodded. Mikan saw Natsume with a smirking face but she knew he's actually expressionless. His eyes don't glint the way it usually does when he's having fun.

Natsume then danced a slow movement dance with Luna, hand in hand and waist-to-shoulder. They danced beautifully like angels, like…they're in love. Mikan relaxed her thoughts and smiled when Natsume winked at her.

_He doesn't like her, he loves me, he doesn't like her, he loves me._ Mikan thought in silence. After two hours, Natsume and Luna changed suit and dresses seven times and now they're finally over.

"How was it?" Natsume asked.

"It was good, I didn't like the fact that you touched her but still, it was good," Mikan said.

Natsume chuckled. "Jealousy can be seen clearly in your eyes without you telling me," Natsume touched her nose. "It's our turn now, go change, the staff should've had your outfit ready.

"What's the theme?" Mikan asked with the staff pulling her away.

"YOU'LL SEE," Natsume shouted as Mikan entered the dressing room. Luna walked out of hers and went to Natsume.

"What's the theme for you and that girl now?" Luna asked. _It can't be better than our beautiful Ball theme. Our dresses and suits are too gorgeous to be compared._

"Winter Weds," Natsume said and left.

"Winter Weds? What the hell?" Luna asked.

………………………..

"NATSUMEEE!!! What's this?!" Mikan shouted when she got out with a metallic light blue wedding dress with frills and gorgeous white roses.

Natsume chuckled with him wearing the same colored tuxedo and grinned at Mikan. His hair was combed to the side and his Ruby earring shone under the stage's light. "Like it?"

"No, no, no! I don't like this! Uwaaaa!" Mikan cried.

"Just come on over here," Natsume said and Mikan walked her way to Natsume. Natsume turned around and opened a box. He took out a diamond tiara and placed it over her head. "Feel better?"

Mikan pouted. _I hate it when he knows what will make me happy!_ Mikan smiled and nodded. "Now smile," Natsume said and hissed her cheeks. Her cheeks blushed and the cameraman took the picture.

Luna glared at them and took out her phone and dialed a number. Hotaru saw her and took out her mini computer device that intercepted her call and she records her conversation with the person on the other line.

Natsume hugged her and they faced the camera grinning, he chuckled when Mikan pushed him away saying that he's too close. Then he swept her off her feet and carried her. Mikan grabbed his neck for dear life, afraid she'd fall, Natsume's smile glittered the whole picture.

"Natsume Hyuuga's picture always comes to life when he's with this girl," The cameraman said to the director.

"She's the only model that could ever do that to him. His smile is purely out of his love for her," The director said. "Mikan Sakura, you're his light."

"Natsume!!!" Mikan shouted when Natsume attempted to drop her to the ground. Natsume laughed so hard that his cheeks turned red, the cameraman continuously took pictures of them together.

They changed to a purple themed wedding dress and there was a lavender scenery on the computer screen behind them. They took pictures that looked like they were in a lavender meadow. This time, Mikan took over the shot and kissed Natsume instead.

She pushed him down and made him laugh and they looked like lovers now more than ever. She caressed Natsume's cheek and he touched her hand. "They pose beautifully next to each other." The cameraman said.

"So will they appear in your magazine?" The director asked a man that entered the room.

The man wore sunglasses and a grey office suit. "Their expressions are perfect, I have a better offer than just pictures in my magazine." The man said and the director nodded.

"Alright, Mikan, Natsume, time!" he shouted and Mikan laughed when Natsume pushed her back down. He helped her up and they walked down the stage and changed clothes. "The both of you, come back out later, I want to introduce you to someone," The director continued.

When both Natsume and Mikan got out from changing, they sat down facing the man. "My name is Imao Sakishima. I'm head editor for L. Element magazine." He introduced. "I have an offer for the both of you but this offer will only be official if the both of you agree."

"What's the offer?" Natsume asked.

"I'm not only the editor for L. Element but I'm also a scout for the International Modeling Agency, Streaming Twilight," He said.

"A scout?!" Luna shouted and rushed to table. "What are you doing talking to them? You should be talking to me! Why didn't you choose me?" Luna shouted.

"That annoying voice and attitude is clearly why you didn't, now, please, go away," Imao said and two security officers pulled Luna away.

"So what do you think? Are you up to being international models, now?" Imao asked.

"Well, what's the difference, really? Because I'm really new, I only started a couple of months ago," Mikan said.

"The fact that you can make a professional model like Hyuuga make expressions that are extremely rare, you're rated as a pro already," Imao said.

"But I've only done shoots with Natsume. I don't think I'll be able to do it with other models," Mikan said.

"Usually when a model says things like these, I'd reject you instantly but the fact that you're so honest and your model expressions are true and not a mere poker face, I can't reject you," Imao said.

"Streaming Twilight is a modeling agency for perfect model couples. They pair up a model with another and they remain a pair until their contract is over. The fact that the both of you are already together is much better, pure love pictures makes the readers feel much more confident in reading stories about lovers in the magazine," Imao continued.

"What's the salary?" Natsume asked.

"Well, you'll be going for training for a year, there're no payment during your training by the agency, you'll only get money from the photo shoots you do outside of the training hall," Imao said.

Mikan fidgeted and Natsume held her hand to reassure her it's fine. "The training, I'm pretty sure it won't be in Japan," Natsume said.

"Yes, it'll be in New York, US," Imao said.

Mikan's hands gripped Natsume's tighter. "Another question, this training, will we be in the same training place together or different places?" Natsume asked.

Imao didn't answer instantly. "It's not certain, it depends on your individual charisma, the training schools differ from the way you pose and express your role. If your levels are equal, there's no question, you'll be in the same training school, but if one of you lack charisma, your position might be in a less frightening school."

Natsume looked at Mikan. "What do you think?" Natsume asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're not going to be in the same school," Mikan said and sighed.

Imao looked at Mikan. "Do you really lack confidence in your performance? What kind of a model are you?"

Mikan was taken aback and Natsume sighed. "We need time to think, I don't think she's ready."

"This offer is a once in a lifetime thing if you want to join Streaming Twilight Agency," Imao said.

"They accept," Hotaru appeared and stood in front of Imao.

"Who are you?" Imao asked.

"Hotaru Imai, Hyuuga-Sakura's manager," Hotaru said. "And let me tell you, they accept no matter what."

"HOTARU!" Mikan cried.

"It's alright, you're going to be in the same school, I assure you," Hotaru said.

"How can you be so sure?" Imao asked.

"I'm and investor for five different international modeling schools in New York, I'm pretty sure they'll let both of them in with my assurance," Hotaru said.

"What's your name again?" Imao said.

"Imai," Hotaru said and Imao looked frightened. "Hotaru Imai of Imai Co. Youngest businesswoman of all times. I'm an investor, creator, inventor, money maker and now manager."

Imao stood up and handed Hotaru some documents. "Since you've accepted the offer, I expect those documents in my office tomorrow morning."

"Really now? Well I expect _you_ to come over to _my_ office to gather these documents," Hotaru said and Imao stared at her.

"Fine, so be it," He said and left the studio.

"I don't think he likes us anymore," Mikan said.

"Welcome to the world of adults Mikan, they _never_ like anyone," Hotaru said. "And as of today, both you and Hyuuga are pre-international models. Congratulations!"

**OK, that's the end of the chapter! I know I've been on hiatus for a really long time! Right now I'm updating on as many chapters for all my fictions as possible.**


	3. Apologies

**May 12****th****, Thursday, 2011. BloodyHolly**

Alright, I'm sorry. I've gotten PMs saying I'm a horrible author and such before, that I kinda lost my interest in writing for 2 whole years. They said I'm a worthless writer and my storyline sucked. Yeah, well, I was a 14 year old girl when I started writing my first fiction Master of Alices, and believe me, English isn't even my first language to be quite honest so I kinda expected the bashing.

So I'm apologizing on behalf of my stories if it doesn't interest you until you had to bash me for it. Well, I'm now free since I'm a college student (yeah, I didn't update for 2 years, I'm so sorry to the readers that actually liked my stories), I'll be updating on Protect My Queen and Blacklite Wings since most readers requested that fic. The others…I guess I'll put it on hiatus since hardly anyone reads them. Once again, I'm sorry.

**Sincerely, BloodyHolly**


End file.
